


Games of Stealth and Vengeance

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Age Difference, Consenting Adults, Cunnilingus, EXTRA SPICY, Established Relationship, F/M, Fellatio, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, playing tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: Bado springs a sudden game upon his girlfriend while they're hiding away in his room during store hours. Frey already has a difficult time keeping quiet during sex, let alone with an unknown member of Selphia's citizenry near at hand. Can she keep a lid on it or will the blacksmith's customers get more than they bargained for?





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A delightfully like-minded follower requested some extra spicy smut of my OTP on Tumblr when I called for requests yesterday. What kind of monster would I be if I didn't oblige them? (Plus, I hardly need excuses to write about these two in any case.)

"You're a bad influence." Frey chided in a languid voice. Bado chuckled, absently stroking a fingertip up and down her leg draped over his midriff. She smirked at the sound as she stared up at the pattern of light bouncing from the window off the floor and to the ceiling, lazily tracking dust motes with her eyes as she lounged in bed with her boyfriend.

"Why on Earth would you say that?" He asked innocently, adjusting a pillow slightly between him and the headboard of his enormously long bed. The man was so large no ordinary bedframe would suit his proportions. The tiny princess, by contrast, revelled in the ample comfort of the huge bed, sprawling widely across his sheets, and he himself, at every opportunity.

"I used to get up before dawn and already have half the farm work done by the time Volkanon made breakfast. Now look at me." She gestured broadly with one arm, not rising off the mattress in the midmorning sunlight.

"Excuse you," he countered, grinning as he tapped her legs atop him with a chiding fingertip, "I'm the one pinned down here. You're free to rise with the sun whenever you like."

"As if ten of the whole of me would be enough to hold you down." She scoffed, crossing her legs without removing them from his abdomen.

"You're surprisingly heavy in your sleep." He said in the tone of someone sharing an interesting fact. She swatted at him with a pillow.

"I beg your pardon?!" She shot back in shrill indignance.

He laughed, blocking the blow with one big forearm.

"It's true. I don't know how it works, but you turn to iron in your sleep or something." He shrugged.

"Right," She jeered playfully, "Because it's totally not that your lazy butt becomes as weak as a kitten when you're half asleep."

"I doubt--" he began, but stopped as he heard the shop bell announce a customer enter the Meanderer blacksmith.

Frey sighed, letting her arm flop down onto the bed above her head.

"Damn." She muttered. "I was hoping we'd have time to get up to trouble before you had to go to work." Late rising and a little morning sex was to her an ideal start to an indulgent sort of day. They'd simply overdone the late rising part this morning.

Her overlarge dwarven lover turned his gaze on her with sudden piqued interest. He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh?" He returned quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders where she lay flat on her back with minor disappointment in her voice.

"Too late now, I guess." She all but whispered.

"I'm not so sure." He said thoughtfully, mischief curling in his tone.

Frey bent an eyebrow at her man, wary.

"Don't even think abou--" She began to hiss at him, but it was apparently too late. He rolled over and pinned her down by the simple expedience of letting most of his torso rest atop her. She was no weakling, but with his big, broad frame Bado amounted to a lot of dead weight if he had determined to be mulish... which of course he had. He grinned, half wolfish, half foolish at her and she glared warningly. It was ruined by the quirk she couldn't keep out of the corners of her sternly arranged expression, which he didn't miss. He kissed her mouth, which she kept obstinately shut, growling behind her pursed lips. It only made him give a quiet, almost whistling laugh as he tried to remain hushed.

"You've got work to do." She grated at him through clenched teeth as he nuzzled her neck and began kissing her soft skin. "You can't ju--" She gasped quietly as he licked her, planting wet kisses and nipping at her, his short beard brushing her throat. She could feel him grinning against her skin as he teased her with his tongue and lips. Oh that block-headed bastard was going to get himself and her into a world of trouble! You'd think someone his age, more than a decade beyond her years, would know better!

While she'd been berating him in her mind, the big man had wasted no time efficiently shifting his hands to her shoulders, peeling off the straps of her nightgown. The front of it came away from her breasts and they popped out of the askew garment almost eagerly, nipples already erect in anticipation of his attentions. 'Traitors.' She thought indignantly.

He laughed silently as if he'd heard her thoughts and moved to capture her left nipple with his mouth.

In the shop, adjoined to his small living quarters by only a draped doorway, the footsteps of the customer paced restlessly from one end of the shop to another.

She snatched a double handful of his dark, ruffled hair and held his head at bay. He winced but kept grinning, lowering his head bit by bit despite her efforts. He was strong as an ox, after all; plus, despite her mortification she was not prepared to actually rip his hair out to stop him and he knew it.

"You have a customer!" She whispered angrily, trying to reason with him "Your bedroom door is a curtain, dummy! What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," He replied, mostly just mouthing the words, "That you should try a little harder to be quiet so they don't hear you."

"WHAT?!" She snarled in a frantic whisper. "Don't you put this on me--" He ducked his head down as she loosened her grip in her moment of incredulity and pressed his open mouth over her breast, tongue instantly writhing against her nipple with familiar confidence. She drew in a startled breath as her hands found his hair once more but faltered before she could attempt to wrestle his head away from her again. The rest of her body was already responding and by all the gods and dragons of Norad it was good, after all.

He'd already known more than his fair share of pleasuring a woman when they'd begun venturing into this intimate territory and he'd only gotten more skilled at nurturing her particular appetites with practice. The part of her mind still frantically listening for any sign the customer had heard something or suspected their illicit endeavors was being quickly drowned out by all the parts that were either celebrating the pleasure he'd already begun to administer or screaming for even further indecent attentions.

He switched to her other breast, massaging the first with a big hand, warm and just a little rough. His beard brushed her delicate flesh and his lips and tongue pulled at her. She bit her lip and froze, at war with her desire, unable to argue as she shivered with enjoyment. He detected her conflicted state and pressed his advantage, moving faster and more insistently with every breath.

She squirmed half-heartedly but those huge, strong hands clamped about her waist and dragged her into better alignment as he maneuvered onto his belly, propping himself on his elbows with his face in easy reach of her womanhood. Then he flipped up her skirt and deftly divested her of her panties before she could attempt to thwart him.

"Oh, dragons damn him." She thought, half rueful and half ravenous with excitement. Her sex was already dripping wet. She'd woken up ready to ride him any which way as it was; the promise of imminent oral decadence had her conscience utterly, laughably outmatched.

His face plunged between her legs and his tongue began lavishing her flower immediately, his rhythm already energetic, insistent, and tenacious. She gasped again, panting as quietly as she could manage. Her thighs squeezed either side of his face in a purely perfunctory attempt to slow his attack on her sense of propriety. He pried her legs apart again with little more than a gentle effort of his big, squareish hands. She curled her back until the top of her head pressed down against the mattress, the whole of her opening up to the pure pleasure of her boyfriend's talented tongue stroking, licking, teasing, tormenting her with every kind of delicious sensation her flesh could withstand.

She could almost hear his smugly triumphant thoughts. She'd scold him for that later. Her fingers twined in his hair once more, but this time in encouragement, gently tugging him against her, begging for more. He obliged with eager fervor. He was always so eager to please her, always so diligent, so patient. His hands found a grip about her thighs just above her knees and spread her open in a triumphant attitude. She even thought there was something gloating about the way he redoubled his efforts and upped the tempo, casting her into the last throes of exquisite desperation before orgasm without a shred of mercy to his movements.

Frey whimpered aloud, a wordless plea for completion, the sound scandalous no matter how you heard it. He twitched and pressed her hard with his mouth, somehow conveying a warning even as her hand flew up and clamped tightly over her own mouth. She arched and strained and shuddered, teetering on the brink, craving climax intensely enough to scream it to the very heavens. Behind her palm she heard herself making pleading, mindless sounds of famished desire, growing louder despite her efforts to muffle the sound.

Somewhere in the distance the sound of shoes on the floor of the blacksmith's shop tapped louder with each step until they stopped abruptly.

Gods she was so close! Reason all but deserted her and Frey was unsure if she'd even have given a damn if the mystery customer had been standing over them while her boyfriend ate her out in plain sight. She barely managed to snatch up a pillow and bury her face in it before her orgasm hit her and she screamed her release into the fabric and feathers of the thing while her body bucked and trembled and twitched in pure irreverent ecstasy. Bado's tongue continued its maddening dance upon her entrance, her lips, her clit just as insistently as ever while the powerful contractions of her climax obliterated any semblance of rational thought in that moment.

Several softly moaned breaths into the pillow later, he finally released her with a final teasing lick and a parting kiss upon the apex of her flower. She shuddered and panted softly as she removed the pillow from her crimson flushed face.

Beyond the curtained doorway of Bado's bedroom the footsteps started again, getting farther away until the shop bell rang again and the door creaked open and thudded shut a moment later.

"We need to work on your stealth game." Bado mused in playful condescension.

Frey tried to give him a flat look, but it was spoiled by her glassy eyes, still dilated and drunk with pleasure. The big man--her man--smirked smugly down at her, utterly assured of his win.

"I'll get you back for this." She said breathlessly.

He threw his head back and laughed aloud.

"I'd like to see you try." He countered in a downright cocky tone. So overconfident, she thought. That will be his downfall. She grinned wickedly up at him from where she lay splayed scandalously upon his bed, the princess of Selphia undone by the sexual machinations of the town blacksmith and part-time charlatan, of all people. Oh yes, she'd get him back. She knew exactly how to do it.

As it turned out, he'd spared one hand to stroke himself to climax even as he devoured her pussy, no doubt using her desperate attempts to silence her own white-hot desire as fuel for his own fire. He was odd like that: nothing got him so thoroughly stirred-up as hearing her voice forsake her entire lexicon in favor of wordless yelps, whimpers, wails, and shrieks of pleasure at his attentions. That he could drive her to almost animal hunger seemed a rather decadent treat for his ego and had become his favorite goal in their lovemaking.

Well, two could play at this game. She thought, privately smug in her own right as they cleaned up and finally got dressed to go about their day. The odd lovers kissed and growled suggestive compliments to one another as they parted, Frey ducking out of his quarters with a quick nonchalant glance around the empty shop.

Once she'd cleared the front door, she looked up at the sunny sky and sighed in gratified contentment, gloating at the whole world for her decadent morning exercise.

"Well now!" A man's voice, dripping with mockery, sounded from just beside her, making her jump and squeak in startled surprise. Her head whipped around to glare at Leon as he grinned his fox's grin at her, sly and slick and smug all at once. "Someone's had quite the agreeable morning, hasn't she?" He leaned toward her, hands on hips in an attitude of stark advantage.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She returned with a huff, but her face was rapidly heating up and more than likely beginning to resemble a tomato by now.

The young guardian leaned back and gave a huge, long-suffering sigh before gesturing with a flourish at the tall, furred, triangular ears atop his head.

"What, do you think they're just for show?" He asked as if offended.

Frey blinked wide, shocked eyes at him, completely at a loss for words. He grinned again and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Quite eager to please, isn't he? Your man?"

"You were listening outside the door?!" She shrilled, almost incoherent with scandalized indignance. Her face burned like fiersome himself in her embarrassment.

"Tch. I could have heard you from the street outside. I figured I might as well have a front-row seat if I was already getting a free show."

"Y-you didn't _l-look_ , d-did you?!" She shrieked.

Leon snapped open the peacock feather fan and waved it over his sly, irreverent grin, saying nothing.

"Pervert!" Frey hissed, eyes flashing. She could just picture him peering through the gap in the curtain at them, his bushy tail swishing behind him in mischievous excitement. The man only shrugged his muscular shoulders.

"You two weren't exactly being discreet about it. I figured you didn't mind an audience."

Frey spluttered several attempts at insults, but her words were too hopelessly entangled with her humiliation to land.

"Don't worry," Leon said in reassuring tones, eyes twinkling malevolently, "I won't tell _everyone_."

 


	2. Turnabout is Fair Play

Another painfully slow day...

Bado sighed audibly through his nose, his bearded jaw resting sullenly on one big hand, elbow propped on the counter at his shop.

A smattering of customers milled around his odd assortment of weapons, accessories, and odds and ends he'd found interesting enough to stock. He could try to approach them with a mischievously worded sales pitch, but it just didn't hold any appeal today. He'd much rather be getting into trouble with his often-frisky girlfriend...

A little twinge of excitement and longing went off inside him at the thought. In the months since they'd begun dating, he and Frey had very eagerly begun exploring each other in various intimate circumstances, but his recent escapades in the back of the shop with her while customers perused the store within earshot had been particularly enjoyable. He smirked at the memory. He'd never thought of sex in public as a particularly attractive notion before, but he could not deny the excitement of wondering whether they'd be discovered in the act. The big blacksmith mused to himself when he might next be able to investigate this new erotic territory with her, utterly ignoring the travelers who selected wares and dropped their payment in a shallow tray on the counter next to him.

Suddenly a flash of light in the periphery of his vision made him frown, glancing around. All seemed perfectly normal until he glanced downward and startled silently in his chair. In the cubby beneath the shop's counter and between his long legs, a gorgeously sexy little fiend in view only to his vantage grinned up at him with the wickedest expression he'd ever seen on her face.

There she sat, legs artfully spread about her with her knees together, dressed in lacy lingerie only suitable for the act itself; her breasts burst forth from the bodice of the garment, pink nipples already erect. A short frill of lace encircled her waist, hinting at the barest triangle of fabric tied over her sex with only a few strands. Her luxurious, silky hair, green as fresh mint leaves hung down around her, just disheveled enough to add a suggestive cherry on top of the whole erotic picture before him.

Bado swallowed hard, staring dumbfounded down between his knees as Frey held a finger up to her pink lips, giving a silent 'shh' gesture and winking up at him. He shook himself and looked around in mild panic. There were still two customers in the store, but they were in far corners of the shop at the moment. He risked another downward glance and found his gaze entrapped.

Frey stared up at him with huge, dilated eyes, lips puffy and pink as she parted them into the relaxed, languid attitude only intense arousal could give them. She drew both hands up to her mouth and licked her fingertips with one half of a devilish grin before moving them down to the tips of her breasts. She traced around her own nipples with downright cruel sensuality, leaving them wet and shining. Bado's ears burned feverishly as he watched, totally transfixed. She tilted her head back and her mouth opened in a soundless moan as she pleasured herself right in front of him in the middle of regular store hours.

All his faculties were at an impasse. Some distant part of him screamed something about her being discovered by a customer, but the bulk of his thoughts were wholly wrapped around drinking in the view of her and the show she was putting on just for him.

The sound of the shop's bell dragged his attention upward long enough to see one of the two remaining customers had left. Had they paid for something, decided nothing caught their interest, or shoplifted whatever they'd been browsing for? He couldn't bring even a fraction of himself to give a damn, biting his lip as his cock hardened rapidly in his pants. He snapped his attention back down and gulped again.

Frey had leaned back on one hand and spread her thighs wide open, knees bumping against his big feet as she opened her posture and returned her right hand to her mouth, sucking slowly on her middle and ring fingers with a ravenous look in her eyes, still fastened on his own. Lightning seemed to shoot up his backbone and Bado licked his lips unconsciously as Frey slipped her slickened fingers down beneath the skimpy excuse for underwear she head on. Her head tilted back and she quivered visibly as she stroked herself in plain view of her dwarven lover.

Bado suppressed moan of pure, strangled hunger deep in his throat, his dick throbbing with arousal, straining against the fabric of his trousers. He glanced upward again and twitched as he saw the last customer, another unfamiliar traveler, approach the counter. He folded his hands over one another in front of his face and made his expression a little dark. The man hesitated as he saw the big man's stern look. Satisfied at his deception, Bado nodded gruffly to the sign beside him that explained his faith in the 'honor system' and instructed customers to leave payment on the counter. The man took the hint, possibly assuming the big dwarf before him was a mute, and dropped a few coins in the tray, taking a pair of gloves he'd selected with him as he hurried back out of the shop.

As the door thumped shut with a jungle from the shop's bell, he leaned back, looked down and hissed:

"Are you crazy?"

Frey withdrew her hand from her sex, fingers wet and glistening, and grinned wickedly at him.

"Crazy horny, at the moment..." She purred

A pulse of arousal jolted through him and he felt his ears twitch. His face had to be bright red by now, judging by all the heat coming off ot it.

"If this is your idea of reve-" He broke off with a slight choking sound as she flowed forward and nuzzled her face into his groin, dragging her lips and teeth and tongue along his iron-hard cock over the fabric that still restrained it. A shiver ran through him and he dragged in a ragged breath, involuntarily tilting his head back as he suffered through the sheer pleasure of it.

Before he'd managed to come back to himself, her hands deftly undid the buttons and zipper of his pants. The whole traitorous length of him bobbed out of their restraints immediately, almost painfully engorged, already dripping with precum.

"Gods and dragons, damn it all..." He growled, and tried to fix her with a stern look, but it melted instantly into the wincing expression that could only describe white-hot pleasure or aching pain as she eagerly took him into her mouth. Bado heard himself gasp and felt another powerful shiver run through him somewhere behind the decadent heat and wetness of her mouth around him, her tongue writhing against his manhood as she slowly enveloped him and then pulled back, letting the air cool against his flesh with cruel decadence before plunging him again between her lips. He could have whined aloud in equal parts torment and ecstasy.

Just then, the shop's bell rang again, spiking his heart rate. He felt Frey twitch through his length, but she paused only briefly, then continued, slowly enough to be utterly silent as she sucked at him, now flicking her tongue against the tip of his penis as she drew him almost completely out of her mouth.

"Good afternoon, Bado." Came a smooth voice. Bado jumped and blinked as Arthur came striding into the shop.

 _'Not good...'_ His voice panted inside his own head. He held up a hand in a mute greeting, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on the counter once more. The motion had the unintended consequence of pushing his cock almost to the back of Frey's throat and he tensed as the delicious sensation surged through him.

"Goodness, are you alright?" The prince intoned in his perfectly polite manner, "You look a bit feverish." Arthur was all the way up to the counter now, pausing to look the blacksmith over with a peculiar expression on his shrewd features. It wasn't exactly concern, though he'd bent his face to imitate that emotion; more than anything the prince looked like a cat that had caught a bird and wished to watch it panic for his own entertainment for a time.

Bado felt sweat begin to roll down his back. All the while that little demon he'd enjoyed tormenting in the back of the shop last week exacted her vengeance with patient, deliberate motions as she licked and kissed and sucked and stroked her way up and down his cock, twitching with anticipation, swelling fit to burst as he began to approach climax in spite of the fear and mortification boiling up.

"Fever. Yeah." He replied gruffly, seizing on anything that might excuse his flushed appearance, "Been feeling under the weather all morning. Probably gonna close up shop now and take it easy the rest of the day. You might wanna go. You don't want to catch this." He added, hoping the prince would take the bait.

"Of course," Arthur bowed politely, "There's just one thing I need to check on first." Bado's heart thumped wildly. The smug satisfaction just behind Arthur's polite expression seemed to grow a few degrees more potent. The prince turned and walked to one of the weapon racks at the side of the shop, still within spitting distance of the blacksmith sitting tensely at the counter.

As Arthur moved away, Frey grew more determined, raising the tempo with which she plunged him mercilessly into her mouth, now assisting with a hand wrapped around the base of his shaft as she did _so._

 _'Gods! Gods and dragons--'_ His mind howled. He tried desperately to keep one eye on Arthur as the prince made a peculiarly long study of a big zweihander on the weapons rack. Finally he hit the point of no return; his mind gave up all reason and screamed inside him for completion. He no longer cared if Arthur could see Frey's head bobbing over his groin. He only wanted, no, desperately needed to feel her and see her and come into her mouth or all over her chest. As if she sensed his desperation, Frey opened her eyes, looking up at him with fire in her gaze as she pumped rapidly with both hands now, drawing her mouth back and writing her tongue against the tip.

He arched, and cringed, holding his breath, then couching loudly to cover any other sound or expression on his face as he came forcefully against her lips, then onto her chest, squirting streamers of glossy white semen over her neck and collar and breasts. Shuddering he risked a glance her way, and caught her licking her lips before his eyes snapped upward once more.

"Oh my," Arthur hummed, "That does sound bad. You'd better get some rest as soon as possible." The prince was smirking down at him from where he stood. A sinking feeling gripped at Bado's stomach through the fog of pleasure in the wake of his orgasm. "I'll leave you now to recuperate. But before I go..." Arthur added, knocking gently on the counter top with his knuckles, "Frey, dear, please come by my office later. I have some tourism reports to go over with Selphia's acting princess." Bado's eyes widened in horrified realization as the prince gave one last cunning grin and turned crisply in place, stalking out of the shop and flipping the open sign to 'closed' on his way out.

Bado blinked after the prince for a moment, then leaned back in his chair, looking down at his girlfriend where she sat between his legs, splattered with his ejaculate and mirroring the mostly sheepish, and a little pleased expression he felt on his own features.

"Whoops." She said with a deep crimson blush and a grin, shrugging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final score:   
> Bado: 1,   
> Frey: 1,   
> Arthur: 100


End file.
